


Sweet Cakes and Bright Smiles

by strinemaid



Series: See many prompts, hear many requests, speak (write) many drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 130 WORKS ON AO3???, College AU, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Im here to feed myself, M/M, MinSang our awkward duo please LOOK AT THEM, NINE POSTS ON MINSANG TAG ON TUMBLR???, Prompt Fic, au where covid is not a thing and everybody is thriving outside basking in the sun, i shall contribute, just pure unadulterated fluff, late valentine fic, we need more MINSANG CONTENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strinemaid/pseuds/strinemaid
Summary: In Yeosang's humble opinion, signing up to a Valentine event with your not-boyfriend is not the greatest ideaBased on the prompt:"I'm an idiot. You're an idiot. We're the co-presidents of Club idiot."
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: See many prompts, hear many requests, speak (write) many drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sweet Cakes and Bright Smiles

"You're an idiot. I'm an idiot. We're the co-presidents of Club idiot," Yeosang says, exasperated, pointedly looking at the ground instead of the elephant-sized heart cutout with rainbow sprinkles 10 feet ahead of them. The couple in front of them talk in giggles and high pitched voices, Yeosang wonders if they're laughing at how obvious Yeosang and Mingi are with their scheme. 

Any rational broke college student knows that any kind of free food should not be turned away. They will attend every seminar, ted-talks, workshop, orientation as long as they can get a free snack. Every opportunity for free food must be accepted.

But any rational college student also knows that signing up to a Valentine event when they're single is a bad idea. Even if it comes with free food.

"Just trust me on this," Mingi replies with a confidence that Yeosang isn't sure where he's getting from. 

The last time he trusted Mingi, Yeosang's chemistry books (that costs a fortune) almost exploded like the experiments they do in the laboratory. But Mingi is stubborn so, he keeps quiet and just shakes his head. 

Mingi came home with a flyer on a Wednesday two weeks ago. He entered their shared dorm and yelled about the answer to their food this coming weekend. They weren't really broke per se, but it is nice to save a little just in case. But Yeosang thinks that the flyer with "FREE CAKE FOR COUPLE 5 YEARS AND ABOVE! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" printed on it in hot pink and too many hearts was not the way to go about it. 

"Okay, we're almost up," Mingi snaps him out. "You remember our story?"

Yeosang doesn't know how the shop determines if a couple has been together for 5 years. The two of them shared a look when they saw some couple walked out the shop empty handed. Yeosang suggested they come up with a story.

"Yeah, yeah. We met in highschool and you confessed to me and we've been in love and together since."

Mingi beams, the expression all too familiar to Yeosang. One of many reasons why, even if it always gets them into trouble, Yeosang could never bring himself to refuse Mingi.

The Valentine event was not a bad idea in itself. The bad idea was the image of them being a couple, no matter it's just pretend and it's only for a few hours, when Yeosang has a larger than the heart cutout crush on one Song Mingi. 

"Let's just hold hands and stuff," Mingi said when he told Yeosang about the event. "Act all couple-y, you know. They would never know."

Yeosang should have known that this was a bad idea just from that. But Mingi's smile is a religion and Yeosang is devout.

Yeosang feels Mingi's arm locked with his and then, he's being lead inside the shop.

"Welcome!" a cheery voice greets them. "Song Mingi and Kang Yeosang?"

Yeosang lets Mingi nod. He'll let Mingi deal with this.

"Aren't you two just adorable," the shop attendant coos. "Now, for you two to get the cake. You would have to do a 'How well do we know each other' quiz, okay?"

Yeosang whips his head to Mingi to hopefully telepathically communicate that they should get the hell out of there, but the giant beanpole is already accepting the whiteboards and markers the staff is giving him.

He hands one to Yeosang and smiles.

"We can do this, babe," Mingi says and leans down to kiss Yeosang's forehead.

The quiz commenced and it's a bit fuzzy to Yeosang. His mind still reeling from the pet name and kiss Mingi gave him. Today has consisted of nothing but stupid thoughts so, Yeosang lets go of the last thread of his reason and admit to himself that he thought about this. He thought of looking up at Mingi as Mingi teases him, then he would complain that his neck hurts and Mingi would finally kiss him for real. He pictured the way Mingi's hands would comb through Yeosang hair and grumbling about how frizzy it is, but Mingi's always dying his hair so, Yeosang could snark back at him. Mingi would pout, causing Yeosang to laugh but he would run his thumb over the taller boy's lip until the pout disappears. 

He comes back to the present every now and then. When he answers what's Mingi's favorite movie. When Mingi answers what Yeosang does to calm down. He's definitely there when they somehow won the quiz and Mingi picks him up and twirls him around. 

"We did it! We did it!" Mingi says after putting Yeosang down. He's still holding on to Yeosang's shoulder, jumping up and down as they wait for the staff to get their prize.

Yeosang feels blessed as he looks at Mingi's radiant smile.

They exit the shop with a content Mingi holding their prized chocolate cake. They walk side by side. Mingi is still buzzing from happiness that Yeosang almost offers to hold the cake for him lest he'd drop it but, Mingi speaks first. 

"Wow, we actually did it," Mingi says, breathless. He turns to Yeosang. "I didn't know you knew so much stuff about me."

It's hard not to look at you, to seek you out when you're a warmth that I crave for as if I'm stranded in a cold blizzard night. It's hard not to pay attention when I want to find the things that would bring you joy just so I can be the one to give them to you. It's hard to resist you. 

It's easy to love you.

"I could say the same thing," he says instead.

"Well, you're nice to look at."

Yeosang stops in his tracks. 

"W-what?"

Mingi just keeps walking and Yeosang can't bring himself to call him, Mingi's words rendering him incapable of all body functions. Mingi eventually turns to look at him, flashing the smile that destroys and builds Yeosang at the same time.

"Hurry up, babe! We still have to celebrate our love with the cake!" 

For all that declaration of learning Mingi, he didn't ever see the thing that mattered the most. He was too blinded by his faith that he didn't ever question why it was happening, when it was happening. 

He failed to see that Mingi ever only smiles like he's drinking from the fountain of joy when it's directed to Yeosang. 

Yeosang moves forward with little shy steps. When he reaches Mingi, he links their arms this time.

"Yeah, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to write more for this fandom so if you have any request, send me a DM at starofthbrdworld. on twiiter. Please see the series description for more info. I hope you all have a wonderful day and you're eating good meals. <3


End file.
